It is well known that bentonite used in conjunction with a nonprotein nitrogenous substance as urea in a ruminant feed product will react with the rumen fluid to provide a gel which effects a slow ammonia release in the rumen. Additionally it is known that bentonite provides a buffering effect in the rumen for countering an acid condition. The rumen fluid has a tendency toward acidity when high concentrate, low roughage rations are fed. When the pH of the rumen fluid drops below about 5.5 the normal protozoa and rumen bacteria do not function at optimum efficiency for feed digestive purposes.
A feed product composed of an energy bearing material, such as corn and a protein producing material, such as urea, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,489. This product is characterized by a slow ammonia release and resultant reduced toxicity. In its manufacture the mixture of corn and urea is preconditioned prior to being passed into an extruder cooker. The preconditioning treatment consists in heating and agitating the corn-urea mixture along with adding moisture thereto. As a result the product must be dried prior to storage. The cost of the final product is thus appreciably increased by the requirements of preconditioning and drying so as to limit both its availability and manufacture.